Old Gods
"In the time before time, when the world was still in its infancy, a battle between a Titan and a being of unimaginable evil and power raged on this very soil. The prophecy is unclear about whether or not the Titan was vanquished ... but it illustrates that a Titan fell." —Geologist Larksbane The Old Gods, the Elder Gods, the Old Lords tai the Dread Elders ovat mysteerisiä, jumallallisia ja mahtavia vahingollisia olemuksia, jotka hallitsivat nuorta universumia tyrannialla ja kaaoksella kunnes Titaanien Pantheon kukisti ja eristi heidät alkukantaiseen Azerothin maailmaan. Hyvin harvat kuolevaiset ovat koskaan ollut edes tietoisia Vanhojen Jumalten olemassaolosta. Vielä harvempi uskoo niiden olevan muutakuin myyttejä aikojen alusta; Muinaisen ja kauhean menneisyyden huhu, jonka pitäisi pysyä kuolevaisille roduille unohdettuna. Nämä olennot ovat myös kaikista pahimpia henkilöitä mitä on koskaan ollut olemassa, jopa pahempia kuin itse Sargeras. Azerothin Käskyttäminen ---- Kukaan ei enää muista kuinka Azeroth syntyi, mutta legendat väittävät että Titaanit matkustivat vasta muodostuneelle maapallon muotoiselle maalle, ensin synnyttäen sinne elämän. Pantheon loi olemukset kuten Earthenit suorittamaan mahtavat työt jotka Titaanit olivat aloittaneet, ja saattamaan Azerothing valmiuteen ajalle, jona sinne syntyisi ensimmäinen kuolevainen olento. Kuitenkin kun Titaanit poistuivat Azerothista, suuri epäonni kohtasi nuorta maailmaa. Universumin suuresta tyhjyydestä tulivat sanoinkuvaamattomat kauhut, Vanhat Jumalat. Maailma perustat taipuivat näiden uskomattomien pimeiden voimien alla, elementaalien ollessa sekasorron alla, Azeroth rappeutui takaisin alkukantaiseen kaaoksen ja tuhoon; Maailmaksi jossa mikään ei voinut elää. Myös Titaanien luomukset alistuivat Vanhojen Jumalten tahdolle, sairastuen Lihan Kiroukseen. Elementaaleista, jotka muodostivat maailmaa oli myös tullut Vanhojen Jumalten orjia, ja Titaanien luomukset olivat joko tuhottu tai ne olivat kärsineet paljon pahemman kohtalon. Kun Titaanit saivat selville mitä heidän nuorimmalla taimellaan oli ilmennyt, he palasivat Azerothiin. Pantheon kukisti Elementaali Herrat jotka tuhosivat maailmaa ja pirstoivat Vanhojen Jumalten linnakkeet, josta alkoi Azerothin suurin taistelu joka koskaan tulisi syttymään. Vanhat Jumalat lyötiin ja eristettiin yksi toisensa jälkeen. Vanhojen Jumalten ote Azerothista oli kasvanut niin suureksi että niiden tuhoaminen johtaisi koko maailman tuhoutumisen. Vaikutti siltä, että Vanhat Jumalat olivat saastuttaneet Azerothin jo Titaanien muodostaessa sitä, ja tartunta oli littynyt symbioottisesti nuoreen Azerothiin. Sen sijaan Pantheon neutralisoi Vanhojen Jumalten voimat, ja yhdisti Jumalat Azerothiin, sen olemassaolon turvaamiseksi. Myöhemmin Jumalat vangittiin ja niiden elementaali palvelijat karkoitettiin, täten elementaalien henget rauhoittuivat ja palasivat harmoniaan, ja maan kyky luoda ja ylläpitää elämää palasi. Titaanit uudelleen kylvivät maan, ja loivat uudelleen Earthenit ja vahvistivat lukuisia suojaus mekanismeja, muun muassa Titaaniset Vartijat ja Lohikäärme Aspectit. Sitten Titaanit poistuivat Azerothista, jättäen sen jälleen odottamaan ensimmäisten kuolevaisten olentojen syntyä. Vanhat Jumalat olivat Azerothin alkuperäiset hallitsijat. Sitten titaanit, tavoitteenaan tuoda laki ja järjestys universumiin, saapuivat. Vanhat Jumalat vastustivat titaaneja. Mutta titaanit kukistivat helposti heidän elementtaaliluutnanttinsa Ragnaros Tuliherran (the Firelord), Neptulon Virranmetsästäjän (the Tidehunter), Therazane Kiviäidin (the Stonemother) ja Al'Akir Tuuliherran (the Windlord) karkoittamalla heidät Elementaalitasoon (Elemental Plane). Lopulta he tappoivat osan Vanhoista Jumalista ja heikensivät eloonjääneitä. Myöhemmin nämä eloonjääneet heräsivät ja loivat Lihan Kirouksen (Curse of Flesh), jolle ei ole vielä löydetty turvallista poistamiskeinoa ja, joka tappaisi kaikki Azerothin lihalliset rodut, jos Vanhat Jumalat tuhottaisiin kokonaan. Niinpä titaanit vangitsivat heidät maan kuoren alle. Vanhat Jumalat ovat keränneet itselleen käskyläisiä päästäkseen taas levittämään pahuuttaan Azerothin. He turmelivat mustan lohikäärmeen, Neltharion Maanvartijan (the Earth-Warder) tehden hänestä Kuolonsiiven. Lisäksi heitä palveli myös Hämärän Vasara (Twilight's Hammer)-niminen kultti, joita johtavaan neuvostoon kuuluivat mm. Gul'danin entinen oppilas jättimanaaja Cho'gall ja Hämärä Isä (Twilight Father), joka paljastui Arkkipiispa Benedictusiksi, Pyhän Valon Kirkon (Church of the Holy Light) johtajaksi. Kääpiöarkeologi nimeltä Brann Pronssiparta (Bronzebeard), kuningas Magnin veli, sai selville nykyään tunnetun tiedon titaaneista ja Vanhoista Jumalista tutkimalla titaanien rakennuttaman Ulduar-kaupungin seinäkuvia ja kirjoituksia Wrath of the Lich King-lisälevyn tarinassa. Brann jatkaa tutkimuksia World of Warcraft -lisälevyn tarinassa, kaupungissa nimeltä Uldum. Kuiskaukset Aikojen saatossa Vanhat jumalat ovat kuiskanneet tietämättömille kuolevaisille ja myös mahtaville henkilöille sekottaen heidän mielensä lopulta. Yksi dramaattisimmista kuiskausten uhreista on Neltharion maanvartija, mustien lohikäärmeiden johtaja ja yksi Dragon Aspecteista, Titaani Khaz'goroth siunasi hänet maan voimilla. Hänet tunnetaan nykyään nimellä Deathwing. Kuiskaukset ajavat henkilöt yleisesti pahoihin tekoihin ja lopulta hulluuteen. Edes Neltharionin viisaus ja voima eivät riittäneet suojautumaan vanhoilta kuiskauksilta ja hän sekosi lopullisesti. Hän yrittää tuhota kaikki kuolevaiset Azerothista ja haluaa tuhota myös muut lohikäärmeet. Malfurion Stormrage ja Kapteeni Varo'then kuulivat myös kuiskauksia kun he pitelivät käsissään Demoni sielua (Neltharionin luomus). Myös korkeasyntyisten Kuningatar Azshara kuuli kuiskaukset, jotka lupasivat pelastaa hänen ja muiden korkeasyntyisten hengen. Hän hyväksyi ne ja heistä tuli Nagoja. Muinaisten sota Muinaisten sodan aikaan (10.000 vuotta ennen Warcraft 1.) Vanhat jumalat korruptoivat hyväntahtoisen Neltharionin luomaan heille suuren aseen ( demoni sielu), jota Sargeras huomatessan voisi käyttää ja jos Sargeras pääsisi Azerothiin niin samalla Vanhat jumalat pääsisivät pakoon vankiloistaa ja valtaisivat Azerothin. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut ja se piilotettiin pois ettei kukaan voisi käyttää sitä enään koskaan, 10.000 vuotta myöhemmin se saatiin tuhottua. Lähihistoriassa Vanhat jumalat korruptoivat Nozdormun maailman (Caverns of Time), jotta saisivat korruptoitua Muinaisten sodan ja kolme henkilöä (Krasus, Rhonin ja Broxigar) imeytyivät ajassa taaksepäin ja niin historia saataisiin muutettua ja näin he antaisivat Sargerasille ja Legioonalle uuden mahdollisuuden ja itselleen vapauden tuhotakseen universumin. Niiden suunnitelmat murskaantuivat kuitenkin saman Malfurion Stormragen ansiosta. Tiedetyt Vanhat jumalat Ainoat tunnetut vanhat jumalat ovat C'thun, Yogg-Saron ja N'Zoth. C'thun johtaa Ahn'qirajin ötökkä armeijaa valtaamaan maailman kun taas Yogg Saron on päässyt kahleistaan ja on sen omassa vankilassa Titaanien kaupungissa Ulduarissa. World of Warcraftin lisäpäivityksessä Patch 1.9. pelaajat pääsivät haastamaan C'Thunin, Kaaoksen Jumalan. Lisäpäivityksessä Patch 3.1. taas teki ensiesiintymisensä Yogg-Saron, Kuoleman Jumala. Kolmas Vanha Jumala, N'Zoth ei ole vielä tehnyt varsinaista esiintymistä, mutta Cataclysmin päivityksessä Patch 4.3 oli mainintaa hänestä. Mists of Pandariassa paljastui, että Pandariassa asuva mantidien rotu palvoo titaanien jo tuhoamaa Vanhaa Jumalaa nimeltä Y'Shaarj, joka oli ennen kuolemaansa jättänyt Pandariaan negatiivisten tunteiden ruumiillistumina tunnetut olennot nimeltä Sha. Y'Shaarjin jälkeensä jättämä etiäinen on kuitenkin viimeisenä pomovastuksena yhdessä päivityksen Patch 5.3 skenaarioista. Vanhojen jumalten palvojat Vanhoilla jumalilla on palvojia, vaikka ne ovat kahlittuna maan alle. Qiraji ja Silithid ötökät (C'thunin luomukset) palvovat vanhoja jumalia, kun taas Yogg Saronin luomukset lonkero hirviöt Faceless onet palvovat myös vanhoja jumalia. Vanhoilla jumalilla on myös kuolevaisia palvojia: Twilight's Hammer klaani. Tämä klaani palvoo Vanhoja jumalia ja on valmiina tuomaan Vanhojen jumalten näkemyksen universumista esille: karmivan pimeän kaoottisen tyrannian.